


Pleasure

by Calico_Neko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, kurooyama, pleasure - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rambut Kuroo tetap tak berubah bentuk walau telah Yamaguchi jambaki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! © Furudate Haruichi  
> Pleasure © cnbdg2043101215

“Ku-Kuroo!”

Tadashi bukanlah orang yang banyak berceloteh. Tingkahnya ala kadar, dengan tutur kalimat yang seringnya terdengar takut-takut, diutarakan hanya bila merasa perlu. Gerak tubuhnya malu-malu, sedikit gentar untuk menatap lawannya. Akan tetapi ia tidak dapat seperti itu ketika bersama Kuroo, kekasihnya yang telah ia jalani hubungan selama nyaris setahun. Pemilik satu antena di atas surai cokelatnya itu menjadi brutal, cara bicara yang sopan raib digantikan teriak-teriak melengking menyayat telinga.

“Kuroo, jang—AH!”

Walau pada ujungnya Kuroo tidak pernah peduli akan dengingan di telinganya itu. Senyum miring sedikit usil yang sering tergambarkan pada wajah tampannya justru kian lebar bila bersama Tadashi-nya, menggagahinya hingga terkapar di atas ranjang terguyur peluh, hasil hubungan selama ribuan hitungan detik jarum jamnya bersama kekasih.

“Jangan apa, Tadashi?”

Dada melengkung tinggi, dada dengan dua gundukan kecil kecoklatan menabrak gundukan lain di atasnya. Tadashi melenguh keras nan merdu dengan kepala menengadah berbantalkan seprai awut-awutan. Liur dan air mata berlomba mengalir, mambasahi wajah yang telah kuyup keringat hasil penyatuan. Paha yang senantiasa mengangkang lebar membuka akses berbantalkan paha Kuroo otomatis bergetar hebat seraya berkelojot tak terkontrol, terserum oleh genjotan telak Kuroo terhadapnya. Jemari kaki mengais seprai putih, mencari pegangan. Jemari tangan terulur ke atas, mengigit bahu Kuroo hingga nyaris tercabik, menarik kepala Kuroo, menjambaki rambut hitam legam Tetsurou-nya dengan beringas.

“Jangan … terlalu cep-at. Aku A-AH!”

Kuroo tertawa kini, malah menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur kian cepat, menabrak titik yang mengakibatkan Yamaguchi melayang mabuk berulang kali, menangis seperti anak kecil kehilangan mainan. Kuroo bukan tukang bulli, mungkin sedikit sadis dan masokis. Ia hanya suka bila mendapati Yamaguchinya mulai kesetanan. Tangan yang menjambaki surai hitamnya sambil sesekali berpindah menggaruk-garuk kencang punggung serta lengan berototnya, melengking merdu pertanda berahi tinggi, termasuk tungkai kaki yang bergerak tak beraturan mengacak seprai. Paha bagian dalamnya mengelus perut berotot Kuroo hingga kemerahan.

“Tapi kau suka, kan?”

Yamaguchi menjawab dengan deruan napas pada ceruk leher Kuroo. Panas, sedikit basah, Kuroo merespon dengan mengacak-acak isi mulut Tadashi, mengabsen deretan putih yang telah disapu bersih oleh flouride sebelum melakukan seks.

“Hah. Hah. Hah.”

Baik Yamaguchi maupun Kuroo bukanlah makhluk biologi yang cepat menuju klimaks. Butuh waktu dan stimulan hingga keduanya ejakulasi. Inilah yang paling Kuroo sukai dari Yamaguchi. Mereka bisa mempelajari bahkan menguasai banyak posisi hanya dalam sekali sesi hubungan. Berjam-jam mereka habiskan bila tidak sedang sama-sama kelelahan oleh aktifitas pagi hari. Kegiatan yang menguras keringat.

“Kuroo, aku—“

“Aku juga, Tadashi.”

Jambakan jari Tadashi pada rambut Kuroo menguat tatkala cairan keputihan menembak keras dari ujung kepala kemerahannya, mengotori pusar dan mengalir turun hingga membasahi rambut pubiknya. Yamaguchi jarang mendesah keras bila mencapai puncak, ia seringnya menggigit bibir atau lagi-lagi menggigit bahu Tetsurou hingga berdarah. Ia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyukai suaranya kala ejakulasi, padahal di satu sisi Kuroo menganggap teriakan Yamaguchi menyebut namanya adalah hal terseksi sejagad.

Sedangkan Kuroo, batang kerasnya membanjiri dalamnya Yamaguchi dalam satu hentakan kuat, memastikan bahwa cairannya menembak telak pada titik _pleasure_ sang surai cokelat. Kuroo nakal, tidak pernah menuruti permintaan Yamaguchi untuk tidak mengeluarkan di dalam dengan alasannya “Aku seperti akan hamil.”

Sama-sama lelah dan lemas, dengan tubuh yang masih sama-sama sensitif pasca klimaks. Sedikit sentilan pada dada, Yamaguchi bisa-bisa kembali menegang. Tetapi Kuroo harus menahan diri, masih ada rapat esok hari yang mesti ia pimpin.

Kuroo mengangkat tubuhnya, tubuh usia 28 tahun yang tetap bugar dan berisi otot sehat. Senyum bahagia tergambar jelas pada sunggingan bibirnya, disertai kilatan lapar masih ingin melahap Yamaguchi di bawahnya. Yang kini lemas tanpa busana dengan napas berburu seakan baru mendaki gunung tertinggi. Rambut lepek, antena lucu yang bahkan tetap berdiri selepas bangun tidur pun melemas basah, teronggok berantakan di antara dua kepal tangan yang … wah, berhasil mencabut beberapa helai rambut Kuroo.

Wajah bersimbah peluh ditemani bibir bengkak kemerahan Yamaguchi memaling, menatap balik pada kekasih beda dua tahunnya. Walau lelah senyum tak boleh lengah. Dengan bahagia dan penuh cinta, tangan Tadashi mengulur ke depan, mengelus lembut pipi Tetsurou, kemudian merayap ke atas.

Mengelus surai hitam legam yang bahkan tak berubah bentuk walau telah dijambaki.

**Author's Note:**

> akhirnya … padahal esai blm keketik, tp hasrat ngerusuh KuroYama lebih hebat. Aku lg suka bgt sama KuroYama ini. Apakah ada yg doyan(?) juga?  
> Makasih bagi yang sudah mampir!


End file.
